delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ora Elon
Ora Elon (14 October 16 AS – 21 June 2 PS) was the female tribute from District 6 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Titan Heights, she was 16-years-old and was studying to become a train manufacturer prior to being reaped for the games. Elon was the nineteenth tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Elon set up a camp by herself, and largely remained isolated throughout the entire games. On Day 2, her camp was raided by the anti-Careers alliance, falsely believing that they had found the Careers camp. Elon defended herself, killing Nigel Oswald of District 5 and Simeon Danger of District 7, forcing the rest of the alliance to flee for their lives. Following this event, Elon further isolated herself, simply gathering food to keep herself alive and keeping away from any action. On Day 4, while deep diving into the ocean to receive more supplies, Elon ran out of breath and drowned. Her body was later discovered by Helga Lieberwach of District 10, who took over her camp. Early life Elon was born in Titan Heights, District 6 to single mother Rosemarie Elon, who suffered from drug addiction, and was raised in the South Titan Heights neighborhood. Her mother previously had a job as a train manufacturer, but was fired after her drug addiction began interfering with her work. As a result, Elon later moved in with the family of a friend. Elon is an only child. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping At the reapings for the 2nd Hunger Games, Elon was reaped for the games. As District 6 is not a district where children are eager to be reaped, there were no volunteers to take her place. The escort for District 6 was Bannah Rodd, while the male tribute was Blue Ilum. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Ilum was styled by the District 6 head stylist Patrice Quarta. As District 6's industry is travel, Quarta designed a robot inspired costume for his tributes nicknamed "travelbots". They placed 1st out of 12. Training In training, Elon demonstrated immense intelligence, quickness, and wit, while she also trained to a basic level in knife wielding. This earned her a training score of 5. Games Elon was the nineteenth tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Elon set up a camp by herself, and largely remained isolated throughout the entire games. On Day 2, her camp was raided by the anti-Careers alliance, falsely believing that they had found the Careers camp. Elon defended herself, killing Nigel Oswald of District 5 and Simeon Danger of District 7, forcing the rest of the alliance to flee for their lives. Following this event, Elon further isolated herself, simply gathering food to keep herself alive and keeping away from any action. On Day 4, while deep diving into the ocean to receive more supplies, Elon ran out of breath and drowned. Her body was later discovered by Helga Lieberwach of District 10, who took over her camp. She placed 6th out of 24. Category:16 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Titan Heights, District 6 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 6 Category:Tributes who died from forces of nature